videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brazilian Wrestling Wars/Normal moves
This move has a pin combo* This move damages the headʰ This move damages the bodyᵇ This move damages the legsˡ This move damages the armsᵃ Strikes All the strikes can be set to left or right Medium strikes: Body punchᵇ European uppercutʰ Forearm smashʰ Gut kickᵇ Headbuttʰ Head punchʰ Hookʰ Jabʰ Knife edge chopᵇ Low kickˡ Open-handed chopᵇ Shoot kickᵇ Slapʰ Spinning backhandʰ Strong strikes/combo ends: Backflip kickʰ Chest kickᵇ Clotheslineʰ Discus elbowʰ Dropkickᵇ Enzuigiriʰ Haymakerʰ Roundhouseʰ Superkickʰ Running strikes: Big bootʰ Chop blockˡ Clotheslineʰ Flying clotheslineʰ Flying forearm smashʰ Flying lariatʰ Flying shoulder blockᵇ Frankensteinerᵇ Lariatʰ Low dropkickˡ Shoulder blockᵇ Single leg dropkickᵇ Rebound strikes: Big bootʰ Clotheslineʰ Dropkickᵇ High dropkickʰ Kitchen sinkᵇ Shoudler blockᵇ Superkickʰ Corner strikes: Body punchᵇ Head punchʰ Knife edge chopᵇ Low kickˡ Open-handed chopᵇ Shoot kickᵇ Slapʰ Running corner strikes: Avalancheᵇ Backsplashᵇ Big bootʰ Clotheslineʰ Dropkickᵇ Forearm smashʰ Monkey flipᵇ Spearᵇ Stinger splashᵇ Pull-back strikes: Big bootʰ Clotheslineʰ Forearm smashʰ Headbuttʰ Kitchen sinkᵇ Reverse elbowʰ Uppercutʰ Diving strikes(Standing opponent): Clotheslineʰ Crossbodyᵇ* Double axe handleʰ Dropkickᵇ Hurricanranaᵇ* Diving strikes(Downed opponent): Double foot stompᵇ Elbow dropᵇ Headbuttᵇ Leg dropʰ* Pointed elbow dropʰ Splashᵇ* Grapples Medium front grapples: Scoop slamᵇ Vertical suplexᵇ Strong front grapples: Arm DDTᵃ Belly to bellyᵇ Brainbuster on kneeʰ Butterfly backbreakerᵇ Butterfly suplexᵇ Codebreakerʰ Cutterʰ DDTʰ Death valley driverᵇ Double dragon screwˡ Exploder suplexᵇ Falcon arrowᵇ Fallaway slamᵇ Fireman carry neckbreakerʰ Fisherman suplexᵇ* Gutwrench suplexᵇ Handstand hurricanranaᵇ Hangman's neckbreakerʰ Michinoku driverᵇ Military press dropᵇ Northern lights suplexᵇ Powerbombᵇ Reverse STOʰ Running powerslamᵇ* Samoan dropᵇ Sitout piledriverʰ Sitout powerbombᵇ* Snap suplexᵇ* Snapmare/cannonballᵇ Spinning suplexᵇ Stalling suplexᵇ Step-up hurricanranaᵇ Stunnerʰ Sunset flip powerbombᵇ* Suplex DDTʰ Suplex powerslamᵇ* Swinging side slamᵇ Tiger bombᵇ Medium behind grapples: Back suplexᵇ Russian legsweepᵇ Strong behind grapples: Backstabberᵇ Back suplex backbreakerᵇ Blue thunder bombᵇ* Dragon suplexʰ* Electric chair dropᵇ Falling reverse DDTʰ Full nelson slamᵇ German suplexʰ* High angle back suplexʰ Olympic slamᵇ Release german suplexʰ Reverse DDTʰ Reverse facelock elbow dropᵇ Reverse facelock leg dropᵇ Reverse russian legsweepʰ Reverse suplexᵇ Saito suplexᵇ* Shinbreakerˡ Sitout mat slamʰ* Spinout powerbombᵇ Teardrop suplexᵇ Tiger suplexʰ* Running front grapples: Casadora armdragᵃ Casadora bulldogʰ Crucifix driverʰ* Floatover DDTʰ Jumping DDTʰ Jumping neckbreakerʰ Jumping snapmareᵇ Lou thesz pressʰ Monkey flipᵇ Overhead belly to bellyᵇ Slingbladeʰ STOᵇ Tilt-a-whirl armdragᵃ Tilt-a-whirl DDTʰ Tilt-a-whirl headscissorsᵇ Running behind grapples: One-handed bulldogʰ Two-handed bulldogʰ Rebound grapples: Back body dropᵇ Black hole slamᵇ Drop toe holdʰ Flapjackʰ Hip tossᵃ Hip toss neckbreakerʰ Pop-up powerbombᵇ Scoop powerslamᵇ Spinebusterᵇ Tilt-a-whirl backbreakerᵇ Tilt-a-whirl slamᵇ Rope grapples: Armlockᵃ Leglockˡ Rope scoop slamˡ Slingshot back suplexᵇ Slingshot suplexᵇ Springboard crossbodyᵇ Stun gunᵇ Suplex stun gunᵇ Whiplash neckbreakerʰ Apron grapples: Hip tossᵇ Hotshotʰ Rope stunnerʰ Suplexᵇ Corner grapples: 10-count punchesʰ Buckle bombᵇ Buckle drop toe holdʰ Buckle powerslamᵇ Rope-aided enzuigiriʰ Running bulldogʰ Shiranuiʰ Slingshot splashᵇ* Snake eyesʰ Springboard armdragᵃ Tornado DDTʰ Toss to ring postᵃ Ground, lower body grapples: Belly stompᵇ Deadlift powerbombᵇ Elbow drop to legˡ Leg drop to legˡ Leg slamˡ Leg stompˡ Ground, side grapples: Arm slamᵃ Double foot stompᵇ Jumping elbow dropᵇ Leg dropʰ Mounted punchesʰ Sentonᵇ Splashᵇ* Standing moonsaultᵇ* Ground, upper body grapples: Chest stompsᵇ Head punchesʰ Head stompsʰ Knee dropʰ Shoot kickᵇ Pull-back grapples: Armdragᵃ Backbreakerᵇ Belly to bellyᵇ Drop toe holdʰ Hurricanranaᵇ* Neckbreakerʰ Powerslamᵇ Sidewalk slamᵇ Spinebusterᵇ Submissions Front: Abdominal stretchᵇ Bearhugᵇ Canadian rackᵇ Fujiwara armbarᵃ Guillotine chokeʰ Hangman's clutchʰ Kimura lockᵃ Octopus stretchᵇ Behind: Cobra clutchʰ Crossface chickenwingʰ Full nelsonᵇ Rear naked chokeʰ Argentine rackᵇ Ground, lower body: Ankle lockˡ Boston crabᵇ Cloverleafˡ Figure four leglockˡ Romero specialᵃ Single leg boston crabᵇ STFʰ Grounded, side: Anaconda viseʰ Bow and arrowᵇ Camel clutchᵇ Cross armbarᵃ Grounded, upper body: Crossfaceʰ Dragon sleeperʰ Figure four necklockʰ Surfboardᵃ Category:Fan Fiction